Summer Sandal Week
by BlueSkyHigh
Summary: The JAG office has an office fundraiser for the summer! At the end a heated bash is thrown....


JAG HQ parking lot

"Hey flyboy!"

"Hey ninja-girl, you look good this morning."

"Very funny Commander, I fell off my bed this morning."

"Omg'sh how?"

"Well, err, I woke up from my dream and found myself on the floor."

"Wow! Well, we better go to the staff meeting."

"You're not going to tease me?"

"Nope."

"Man, what did Mattie do to you this morning?"

Staff meeting

"Okay, now that the cases are done, Lt. Simms is going to explain the new fundraiser for the summer. Lt.?" said Admiral Chegwidden.

"So, for this summer we will be doing a fundraiser that is really fun and fits with the hot weather. It's called Summer Sandal Week and you will all wear sandals to work. Everyday you will wear a different pair of sandals. Now Ladies, if you are wearing stockings take them off. We will have surprises and more to come as it goes on." Lt. Simms said smiling with her usual cheer.

"Dismissed"

Everyone went about their normal day excited about what was going to come.

The next day

Harm was feeling really good in his sandals. Mattie and Jen had insisted that he go shopping with them so he did. They dragged him into the department store and got him all these different color Crocs. Jen and Mattie bought some things from Abercrombie and they all went to Old Navy. Harm was much happier because they were only $3 a pair compared to $30.

He went and knocked on Mac's office, but got no answer. He was about to ask someone where she was when she pushed past him with bags of shoes.

Mac's Office

"Hey Mac"

"Look at all the shoes I have!"

"Don't I get a Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, Hi Harm."

"Which ones are you wearing today? I mean you have enough for everyone in this building!"

"Very funny Commander! I am going to wear the pink ones with sequins."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Yea well I have to get back to work, so Bye"

"Bye Marine!"

Harriet's Desk

"Would everyone please gather around? Thank you all for wearing sandals today. Tomorrow everyone has to wear sunglasses all day, and you must keep them on at all times. Thank you again, and I'll tell you more tomorrow."

Everyone walked away from her desk thinking that this week was going to be crazy.

The Next Day

Mac put on some blue flip-flops and slipped her new Dior sunglasses on. Chloe had sent them to her saying that her friends dad worked at the store. Mac thought they were super cute and always wondered how much they would cost. She saw Harm wearing his usual aviator sunglasses and some matching black crocs. Man, he must like those shoes!

"Nice Sunglasses Mac"

"You too Harm, and the crocs are nice"

"They cost enough, they better be comfy!"

We had lunch at the corner deli, working on our recent cases. We talked about Mattie and random things that only best friends can. I was really enjoying having a strong friendship with Harm again. When we got back to the office, Harriet asked everyone to gather around again.

Harriet's Desk

"I'm sorry everyone, but due to a mishap with our communication, tomorrow will be the last day of our fundraiser. Since it's the last day, we are making it big. You won't be working tomorrow, so don't even bring your briefcases. You are to wear swimsuits, sandals, and sunglasses. No uniforms and no cover-ups for your swimsuits. You will be amazed when you get here tomorrow, trust me!"

That Night

Mattie had decided that Harm and Jen really needed some new swimsuits, so they went to the mall again. They stopped at Polo and found Harm a pair of nice trunks. Then, they went into Swimsuit Ladies 2000, which was a brand new store for ladies. Mattie decided she needed some new swimsuits too so she a Jen started gather possible choices in their arms. Once Harm had seen the store, he insisted on waiting outside. When he turned around he saw Mac heading into the store.

"Hey Marine"

"Harm! I didn't know you would be here"

"Mattie and Jen kidnapped me, they are inside if you want to say hi."

"I will, I was looking for a swimsuit anyway. Bye!"

"Bye!" harm said, imagining Mac in a swimsuit.

Inside The Store

"Hey girls"

"Mac!" Mattie said giving Mac a hug with her swimsuit filled arms.

The girls decided that they had enough, so all three of them went to the dressing rooms. They came out in their choices, all deciding they weren't right. Finally, after about 15 minutes, they all came out with the perfect choices. Mattie had a one piece that had torn out pieces in the stomach area. Jen had a two piece that had ruffles and looked really cute with rainbow colors. Then, the two girls turned around and stared at Mac, eyes wide open with amazement. She had a hot pink bikini covered with matching sequins. It barely covered her enormous chest. They all bought their swimsuits and walked outside. Mac said goodbye and went home.

The Next Day

Harm walked into the Jag office in his swim trunks and no shirt. All the ladies were drooling over him, but he didn't notice. He was only interested in one special Marine Coronal. He walked into the bullpen and almost passed out. All the desks were gone, and there were sand pits and mini pools. There was a frozen drink bar and snacks, too. The one thing that caught all of his attention was a woman sitting in a lounge chair. MAC!

"Mac, you look beautiful."

"Thanks sailor, you look good too!"

"let's move this to my office."

"Good Idea!"


End file.
